


800 Detroit street

by Trash_mash



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Overdosing, Slow Burn, Texting, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_mash/pseuds/Trash_mash
Summary: 21 chump street but horribly written and all the characters are from detroit become Human.~~~~Listen up guys, a university not that far from here called up and asked if we could send a few guys in so they could check up on who's buying and selling red ice. I know that y'all already have a lot on y'alls case but I need at least two men in there going undercover as students. If none of y'all are willing to go I'll assign y'all myself. So, whos going?"





	1. Chapter 1

March, 23, 2029

"Listen up guys, a university not that far from here called up and asked if we could send a few guys in so they could check up on who's buying and selling red ice. I know that y'all already have a lot on y'alls case but I need at least two men in there going undercover as students. If none of y'all are willing to go I'll assign y'all myself. So, whos going?" Fowler declared. 

None of the officers said a word, Connor and Hank included. Connor Stern, 24, a rookie detective, only being on the force for two months. However in those two months he's proved himself quite intelligent and useful. Plus, he's the only other detective hank agrees to work with. Hank Anderson, 47, an old washed out detective who's glory days are left behind. Who's track record looks more like a bible and career thats kinda going down the drain. Yet he still has some kick in him ever since Connor joined the team. 

Realising that no one has said a word in two minutes Fowler spoke up again. "Alright, since all of y'all seem to have suddenly turned into little bitches, I'll choose." He scanned the room, looking at all potential candidates he could pick from. After quite some time, his eyes finally laneded on Connor. At that point both Hank and Connor knew they were gonna be the ones who had to go. 

"Hank, Connor, in my office. Everyone else, get back to work." All the tension in the room finally disappeared as if it was never even there. One of the officers who sighed in relief was Gavin Reed, 28, a hot head detective who yelled at anything that had two legs and breathed. Not a lot of people liked him because of this, and in all honesty if you would've asked him who he would spend his time with off of work, he'd say his cats. 

"Gavin, you too" Fowler snapped. All three of them looked up in shock.

Before Connor could even get a word of disapproval out Gavin had already started complaining. "What! Why me? You know for a fact that me and these idiots don't get along!" 

"Hey it's not like we wanna work with a dumbass who doesn't even know how to say fuck right" Hank hissed back. 

"That's enough, my office now"

"The plan is called oppression D-minus, one of the schools included in this operation is the University of Detroit Mercy. A guidance councler named Chloe Kamski already knows about this plan, you will report to her everyday and tell her what you gathered. Got it"

"Got it" they all said in acceptance for what was gonna happen. "Wait, actually I have a question. I get why you're gonna put me and Hank on this case, but why Gavin?" Connor asked, ignoring the glare he got from Gavin. 

Sighing, Fowler took a seat at his desk and looked at Connor "I need at least two people who look kinda like students, you and Gavin are two of the youngest people I have. Plus I need someone who can actually have a normal conversation without having to state facts about the zodiac killer they found on the internet." 

"Well, when do we start?" Hank asked. 

"In two days, I'll tell you more once the school gives me more information. For now, Connor, Gavin, gather a bag of your belongings, you'll be staying on campus for two months. As for you Hank, you'll be posing as a new staff member, obviously you'll be working out in the halls of the school so you'll be able to overhear anything from the students." Concluded Fowler.

Connor and Hank gave each other worried glances while Gavin grumbled about how stupid the paln was. 

"Get out of my office and close the door on the way out" mumbled Fowler as he got back to working on his computer. All three of them got out, Connor closing the door as he stepped out. 

"Well Connor, ya need a ride home?" Hank asked looking up to see Connor who still looked bewildered. Connor looked up from the tiled floor to Hank. "Uh yeah, hold on, let me just get my jacket" 

"Hold on, I know we don't like each other or whatever but shouldn't we exchange phone numbers or something. I mean we will need to contact each other at one point or another" Gavin trialed off. Rubbing the back of his neck.

Hank and Connor looked at each other, contemplating on weather or not they should do it. Sure they didn't like Reed, but a petty little disliking wasn't gonna stop them from doing their damn job. "Yeah sure, Connor give him our numbers." Hank sighed, not really wanting to talk to Gavin outside of work. 

Connor looked at Hank and nodded "Alright Hank, you can go and start the car, I still need to get my stuff from the desk." 

As Hank went off to go start the car Connor looked back to Gavin.

"Listen, we all know that we absolutely despise each other, so as long as we're working on this case you stick to your side of the playing field while to stick to mine." Connor hissed.

"Whoa, suddenly grew a new pair of balls their Connor? Fuck it's like I'm looking at Richard all over again." Gavin said smugly, a smirk suddenly forming on his face.

Connor looked back at him in rage and shoved Gavin hard enough to make him take a few steps back. Connor then grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and held him close. 

"Don't you ever bring him up again you bastard" growled Connor, loud enough for only Gavin to hear. 

Gavin still had a smug smile on his face while looking at Connor. He lifted his hands up to mock a surrender and looked at Connor. "Hey come on tin can, we don't want to make daddy wait long in the cold now do we?" Gavin advised. Connor kept looking at him with a murderous glare before shoving him back down and walking away. Gavin kept starring at him as he left, letting a frown form an his face and scoffing as soon as Connor left the building.

"Fucking plastic"


	2. Chapter 2

March, 24, 2029

"Yo Markus hold on!" North yelled, making a bunch of people turn and stare at her running down the halls. 

North, 22, english major. Most people would say she's annoying, but she would say that they just can't handle her extreme personality.

"Can you like, not yell everything you say, just once" Simon mumbled. 

Simon, 23, economics major. Some would say he's the most calm of the Jericho group. But honestly he just doesn't want to talk to anyone except his friends.

"Well if maybe y'all would wait for me how I tell y'all to, then maybe I would've been a little more quieter" North sneered, getting close to Simon's face. 

Josh cut in before the 'argument' could escalate "Alright enough, Jesus yall act like 5 year olds" 

Josh, 25, history major. He was actually the most calm of the group. So calm that people sometimes forgot he even hung out with the Jericho group. 

"What were you gonna say North?" Markus asked, ignoring the two fighting idiots.

North turned to face Markus at the sound of her name "Oh nothing I just wanted you to wait for me" 

"Wow, really important" Simon said, rolling his eyes and slowly clapping.

"If you want to take this outside we can go!" 

"Enough" Markus said sternly. 

North and Simon both got along well, it's just that sometimes they got on each others nerves. They didn't mean to bicker like an elderly couple it's just how they end up acting when they're together.

"Oh actually I do have news though! Apparently theirs gonna be a transfer student from New York. His name is like Conan or something, I don't really remember. I think he's studying something like biology or some science crap. I honestly don't know." 

Markus perked up when North said new student. "Oh, do you know when he's coming?"

"Haven't got a clue"

"Well maybe if you paid attention more you would've known." Simon said under his breath. 

"Simon I swear to god I will stab you in your sleep." 

"Wait before y'all start bickering again, do y'all wanna meet up after we're done with our classes? I mean we haven't hanged out with each other for some time." Josh asked, looking at all this faces for approval.

"Yeah sure, me and Simon finished all our classes for the day and I think North has one class left, right?" 

North nodded her head "Yup"

"Great, we can meet up in my dorm, the school still hasn't given me a roommate but it's not like I'm gonna complain." Josh suggested. 

Markus nodded his head "Alright cool. Well, Imma go back to my room, see y'all at 5?" 

"Yeah, see you latter"

\-------------------

After walking a path he's come to get used to Markus finally made it to his dorm. It wasn't anything fancy, he did share his dorm with a guy named Daniel. They don't talk much except for the usual 'hi' and 'can you pass me that'. But all in all, Markus thought he was an okay dude. Though Daniels resemblance to Simon was kind of uncanny. Also the fact that they were in no way related.

"Yo Dan you here yet?" He asked, waiting for a response. After a minute of waiting Markus thought it was safe to say that Daniel was still in his classes.

Markus locked the door and threw his keys on the table. He didn't really have anything to do, so he just put The office on his phone and went into his room. 

His room was a mess, their were crumpled up papers everywhere. He always told himself that he was going to clean it, but 'school work' always got in the way. 

A couple of minutes passed of him watching The office when he realised that it was 4:29.

"Shit" 

He got up and took a shower as fast as he could. Normally when he took showers he would spend about 40 or so minutes. Daniel always asked him what he was doing in their, probably suspecting something dirty. Honestly though, he just spent his time performing 'concerts' and dancing his heart out.

After doing his business and drying himself out, Markus went into his closet to get an outfit ready. He really didn't need to get into anything to outgoing, just a random white t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a light green jacket. Nothing to fancy. 

4:53 nice. 

Markus grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet. Who knows what the guys will have in plan. He walked out the door, making sure he locked the dorm up before making his way to Josh's dorm. His dorm was a good five or so minutes away from his own dorm. 

"Hey Markus, glad to know you didn't blow off on us" Josh said letting him into his room. 

North snickers from inside the dorm. Turning to Simon and whispering to him. "Trust me, the only time Markus will blow off is on some rocking hard twink."

"Shut up North. At least I'm getting some."

"Sure, the last time you slept with someone we where still in high school. You need to get out their dude, you need to find yourself a man. Plus, do you not see all the fucking chicks and guys looking for a man like you? Fuck, if only the girls would realise what a waste it is going after you, maybe then I'll be swimimg in chicks."

Sighing, Markus looked to the side while moving his hand up to his neck and rubbing. "I know a lot of people 'like me', but I just can't find anyone worth while, ya know. Also, North, you can literally get anyone you want."

"Alright, enough about relationships, and having fuck buddies. What y'all wanna do?" Simon asked.

North sighed and stretched her arms around the side of the couch. "How about we just stay here, have like a little sleepover or something equally as gay, huh? I mean I'm tired and I've already wasted all me energy walking here, plus we're college students, we're broke. We don't have money to go out." 

Josh shrugged "I guess we could put on some movies. I've got some pizza rolls I can make and I think I have two bags of popcorn left."

"Fuck, the best food in the whole entire world." Simon said chuckling.

North looked up from her phone smiling. "Gordon Ramsay would be proud of you Josh"

Markus, Simon, and North where all laughing at Josh who went into the kitchen. 

"Shut up and choose something before I decide to kick y'all out"

Markus looked back at the tv that was already on Netflix. 

"Alright, alright, now... what do we put on?"


	3. Chapter 3

March, 26, 2029

Most days were normal. Markus would wake up at 6:30. Get ready for the day and then go to his first class, english. 

However, today was not one of those normal days. The moment he woke up he realised that he had slept through his alarm. 

7:30

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" 

Markus shot up from his bed and threw the covers off of himself. He rushed to his closet and picked up a plain green shirt and some jeans.

Rushing to the bathroom and quickly brushing his teeth. His classes started at 8 am so maybe if he's fast enough he'll be able to take a quick shower.

"Daniel! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Markus screamed into Daniels room.

"I'm not your personal alarm Markus, do shit yourself." 

Markus threw off his clothes and got into the shower. "Fuck!" He screeched once the water hit his skin. Turning on the hot water as fast as can and avoiding the cold water. 

Today was going to be hell. 

\-----------

"Markus"

"Here"

"Lucy"

"Present"

"North"

"Here"

"Alright, now to continue with the lesson we left on last class please turn to page 218 in your-"

Markus zoned out for most of the morning class. It was all the some old things over and over again. Turn to page whatever, read what's on it and write a essey on how you feel about what you read. What type of writing style does the author use, yadda yadda yadda.

After a couple of minutes of their proffeser talking North finally turned to Markus. 

"Hold on, remember when I told you about the new student who was transferring here from New York? I think he comes today."

"Cool I guess? Do you know what classes he's got?"

"Well no, I'm not a stalker Markus"

"Okay bu-"

Suddenly someone burst through the door.

"Sorry sorry but um, I'm new here and I got lost and didn't know where to go and, you know, all that new kid crap"

"Just have a seat Mr.Stern."

The new student, Connor, looked down in embarrassment and walked to an empty desk. The desk was right in front of Markus. Ralph being the lucky bastard who sat next to him.

Markus needed to move, needed to get closer. Connor was way to far from Markus, even if it was just by one foot.

"Oh my god. Connor Stern."

"Markus calm down your gay is showing." North said chuckling. 

"I need to move. I can just switch seats with Ralph and he can take my seat while I get closer to the new kid." 

Markus whispered to North, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the new kid just yet.

"Woah woah woah, no one is switching seats Markus, as much as I love Ralph I don't want to sit next to him this early in the morning." 

"North please, just look at him, those freckles pop out just perfectly against his pale skin. Do you see his hair? It's so curly it looks so fucking fluffy.  And don't even get me started on his body. He's just so... wow." Markus said in a dreamlike tone.

North looked at her idiot friend, the way he was looking at the back of this kid who they don't even know made up her mind.  
"Jesus Christ Markus, this kid litealy said like two words and just took three steps, three feet into the class and you're already head over heels for him. Fine, tomorrow you can ask Ralph if he wants to switch seats, but only for two weeks. After that you come back here got it?"

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you so much North, I fucking love you so much. Plus, two weeks is all I need."

"Sure, whatever you say lover boy"

\----------

After class Markus usually went to go find the cheapest and closest place to eat. Being a broke college kid did this to people, well he wasn't really broke. His father, Carl Manfred was loaded, the only reason Markus was 'broke' was because he wanted to have the 'college kid' experience.

"Hey, your name is Markus right? I think I have you in English class, first block"

Shit.

"Uh me, yeah yes my name is Markus. We do have the same first class, with professor Adam, yup."  
Nailed it.

"Uh yeah, I'm Connor, Connor Stern, and we'll I just wanted to say hi. You seem more approachable then you friend that sat next to you." 

Connor stuck his hand out, waiting for Markus to shake his hand back. And if you would have asked Markus why he just stared at Connors hand like as if it was made of gold, he couldn't tell you why.

"Hi, I'm Markus, though you already know that don't you. Um please have a seat, I mean, no one is sitting here anyways."

Markus shook Connors hand, he was a little surprised when instead of feeling a warm calming sensation ready to engulf him he felt cool and smooth hands. Baby soft wouldn't be how he would describe it, maybe more of the types of hands that have been roughed up a little by hard work once in a while. 

"So, where do you come from, if you don't mind me asking." Markus was internally cringing by how nervous and shaky his voice sounded like. He usually wasn't this skittish around someone he found attractive, it's just that this boy, this man that he barely met today had this kind of effect on him. It made him feel vulnerable, like as if he can let his guard down around him, but at the same time he made him feel as if he should by watching eveystep he took and ever word he said. 

"Well I moved with my mother to Detroit from New York. You know, where dreams are made."  
Connor chuckled, making Markus smile. 

"So did I, but I moved here with my dad and brother. We decided that we needed a change of scenery, ya know."

"Yeah, I get that. I moved her like maybe a week ago. My mom's job kinda forced us to move here, but hey at least I get to meet a cute new boy, I guess that makes up for it."

Hold on, wait, what?   
Markus looked at Connor in shock, how can this twink who he just met like two hours ago be this fucking smooth. 

"Oh uh, thank you. I think youre cute too. Um maybe you can give your number, so that we can talk later."

Pick up your game Markus.

"Yeah sure give your phone so I can put it in."

Markus handed Connor his phone and watched him put his number in. 

"Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow in class Markus."

Markus waved goodbye to Connor as he was walking out. He looked down at his phone and saw a new contact.

Connor;)

What the heck I gotta do to be with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how fast paced 21 chump street is.


	4. Chapter 4

March 27, 2029

"So, Connor, please tell me about yourself. If we're going to be working together I would want to get to know you." Chloe Kamski, 31, wife to the head principle of University of Detroit Mercy, Elijah Kamski. She's the guidance counselor, and the only other person who actually works here who knows what's going on.

"Well, you already know my name. My assignment is to pose as a senior and find out who's buying, and who's selling. Mostly pills and red ice, you would not believe how easy it is to get pills and red ice."  
Connor snorted, smiling to himself while looking slightly downwards. 

"I know your job Connor, I want to get to know you, not your mission." 

Connor looked up at her and then back down to the ground. For some reason Connor wanted to tell her stuff about himself, it felt like he was talking to a friend he hasn't seen in ages and just wanted to catch up with. It made him want to tear his walls down and relax a little bit. And being honest, he was kind of getting a little bit intimidated by her.

"Well I just want these kids to wake up. Seriously, they need to learn there are consequences in life. If I'm doing my job and I'm going to do it right. I'm just making life safer one school at a time."

Connor took a pause. Looking up to see if Chloe was still looking. She nodded her head as if telling him to continue.

"I don't want to go too much into it, but drugs hit really close to home for me. I saw the effects growing up of cocaine, and red ice, and ecstasy."

"With family members?"

"Yes. I've seen what it can do to a family. That's all I want to say about it."

Sensing that Connor wanted to stop talking about this Chloe decided to change the topic into something more cheerful.

"Well I know you've only been here for a day but please tell me. What's the hardest part?"

"Pssh, the cafeteria. Imagine hundreds of sleep deprived adults yelling and running full speed.   
And the lack of deodorant. Let's just say I would drink at the end of the day." 

Connor smiled. Good, the conversation might last longer if Chloe keeps away from personal and gloomy topics.

"So, who have you met, I know some of these kids and well, I want to know how you're starting of this investigation."

Connor looked thoughtful, as if wondering if he should be giving out this kind of information to people. But then again Chloe is working with them and she can't really tell anyone anything or else she'll be charged. 

"Well first I tried doing some research on some of these kids to see if any of them had any kind of criminal background, but surprisingly most of them where squeaky clean. But then I found one student that was charged with aggravated assault against their own brother. So I sought them out and found this Markus Manfred dude, and I was surprised. I mean like, he lookes like he can kill someone in one minute, but for the ten minutes that I talked to him, he seemed like a fucking teady bear."

"Language"

"Sorry. It's just that I don't see him as someone who would be doing anything bad. He actually seemed shy and nice."

Chloe looked thoughtful, not knowing what to ask next. Had Connor done an undercover job before? Why where drugs such a sensitive topic for him? Why was he speaking so fondly over Markus even if they just had met? 

With all these questions running around her head she just chose the most basic one. 

"Have you ever done this kind of work? Like the undercover type of work."

"Yeah I have. I've done other undercover jobs, some as students, some as workers, hell, I even did one working as a sex worker."  
Chloe chuckled, making Connor quietly laugh along.

"Do you ever get attached to some of the people you meet while on the job?"

"Well yeah, it's true you make friends on the job, then it ends. You meet kids who are sensitive, smart, and defenseless. Those are the ones you remember, the ones that you think about after you're gone."

\------------------

Jericho sluts

North, 7:34pm  
Markus you need to ask him out

Simon, 7:34pm  
Whoa whoa whoa. No one is asking anybody out. He just met the dude

North, 7:35pm  
Yeah but I was there when he first entered and well, not gonna lie he was hot. A piece of meat like him will be devoured in no time here

Josh, 7:35pm  
I agree with simon, it's way too early for Markus to be asking this guy out

Markus, 7:35pm  
I'm not gonna be asking him out

Markus, 7:35pm  
Yet.

Simon, 7:36pm  
...

Josh, 7:36pm  
...

North, 7:36pm  
... 

North, 7:36pm  
Oof 

Simon, 7:36pm  
Well, you can invite him to one of our hang out sessions

North, 7:37pm  
Hold on, no one is getting invited to OUR sessions 

Josh, 7:37pm  
You literally told Markus to go out with the guy not even a second ago

North, 7:37pm  
Yeah but that's different, this is our time

North, 7:37pm  
We can't just invite every cute guy or girl we see

Markus, 7:38 pm  
Ok here's the plan, we set up a day to meet somewhere, I invite him over text, we hang out and then realizes that he wants to be with me for the rest of his life.

Simon, 7:38pm  
Wow

North, 7:38pm  
No

North, 7:38pm  
How about you just ask him to the end of the year party Kara is throwing 

Josh, 7:39pm  
Honestly, that would be way more easy than making him magically fall in love with you in a park bench

Simon, 7:39pm  
This isn't some teenagers fanfic Markus

Markus, 7:39pm  
Fine I'll ask him to the party

Markus, 7:39pm  
Sill saying that a park bench is way more romantic then a room filled of drunk adults that party as if it's ww2 and a doctor has come to chop their legs off

North, 7:40pm  
That's so specific wtf

Markus, 7:40pm  
Lmao it's from John Mulaney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed but I had accidentally uploaded this when I hadn't ment too. Oops


	5. Chapter 5

March 29, 2029

Markus, 6:28am  
Hey Ralph is it ok if we switch seats today?

Markus, 6:30am  
Actually I was wondering if we could switch seats for like two whole weeks

Ralph, 6:30am  
Markus will sit in Ralph's seat

Ralph, 6:30am  
To get close to connor 

Markus, 6:30am  
Yeah, I just want to get closer to the new kid

Markus, 6:30am  
So is it ok if we switch seats?

Ralph, 6:31am  
Yes! Ralph would love to see how Markus and new kid Connors relationship turns out

Markus, 6:31am  
Thanks Ralph 

Ralph, 6:31am  
Ralph will do anything for love!

\----------

Markus sat waiting in class, it was currently 7:26. He had woke up earlier than usual, too excited to go to class and take a seat next to pretty boy Connor. 

"So you're just gonna ignore me and wait for your boyfriend to come?" North had asked, she took a seat behind Markus. 

"Not my boyfriend, but yeah. Actually North, do you think I should ask him today?" Markus turned to North, looking hopeful. 

He was thinking about asking Connor to go with him to the party Kara was going to host the whole entire night. 

"Woah ask him what exactly?"

"To go to the party with me dumbass."

North looked skeptical, sure Markus had already proclaimed his love for this new kid but in reality it was way too early for Markus to be making any moves. Especially if that move ment that he was gonna ask the guy out to a party where they both would most likely get drunk. 

"Don't you wanna wait for like, I don't know, maybe when y'all know each other more?"

"But when is that gonna happen. Might as well ask him out now so that we get to talk and get to know each other more. Plus it's almost the end of the school year, we literally are only two months away from graduating."

Markus looked flustered. Usually when he gets embarrassed he goes on rants about literally anything to get the attention off of him.

"Shit your right, I can't believe that the semester went by so fast. Soon we'll be up on stage getting our diplomas and saying goodbye to this godforsaken school." 

North sighed and looked down contemplating what to say next. Should she agree with Markus and let him ask this new dude out or should she hold on. Something about the new kid didn't settle well with her. The fact that a new kid just comes in during the same week as a new administrator. Plus the fact that there was rumor going around That there was going to be another new kid coming next week. That couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Well fine, but you have to introduce me, Simon, and Josh to him, and I mean like an actual introduction. Not just some 'oh hi, my name is North my favorite color is red' type of shit, got it."

North used her disappointed mom voice. Markus was ready to speak but North held up her hand, cutting him off.

"And, if I see that anything about him is weird or suspicious, he's out."

"What, no. All of us have our quirks, you can't just kick him out just cause he's got something you don't like." 

North was ready to argue with Markus when the door opened and in came professor Adam. 

"Invite him to the party, if he says yes you introduce us to him."

North looked over to the door again when she heard it open a second time and saw Connor and Ralph walking in talking to each other. 

North lowered her voice so that only Markus can hear, also making it obvious that the discussion was over.

"On Saturday , when you walk through Kara's doors, and I see you with him, the first thing you do is introduce us to him."

Markus looked ready to protest when professor Adam cut in.

"Alright everyone sit down, I had 3 hours of sleep and 4 cups of coffee so just make today an easy day and if you think about joking around today just leave."

Seems that everyone was cutting Markus off today

\--------------

"So, why did you change seats with Ralph?"

After a while of Adam talking about nonsense he let the discuss about the class. Normally he did this when he was tired of teaching for the day.

"Oh you know, I just wanted a new change of scenery."

Connor let out a chuckle which made Markus smile. Oh what Markus would do to see that smile.

"Pfft, enjoying the view?"

"Quite a bit, yeah."

Connor looked shocked, turning away as his face started to heat up.

This was his chance, Markus thought. Get him flustered and when he's blushing swoop in and go for the kill. 

"So Connor, I've been meaning to ask if you want to go with me to this party one of my friends is hosting. It's the end of the year so I was hoping that maybe we'll get to know each other more if you come with me. If you want to obviously, you don't have to go."

Markus rambled, he really did hope Connor would go with him. He turned to looks at Connors face and saw an expression he wast expecting. 

Connors face was, not happy, to say the least. In fact he looked kind of sad with a mix of worry. 

"I... I'll think about it."

Well, there goes all of Markus hopes and dreams. Down the fucking drain.

"Oh, ok, well if you do agree on going you have my number so just text me and I'll get you."

"Yeah, thank you for the invite. When is it?"

"This Saturday, my friend made sure to put it on a day where we can all get black out drunk." 

Both laughed. Markus really just wants to take Connor out somewhere. He just wants to see that smile and hear that laugh 24/7.

Well at least Connor said he'll think about it and didn't give him a certain no.

\----------------

"Ok, so let me repeat exactly what you said one last time. First, you agree to go to this dumbass party, next, you pretend to get drunk and ask this Markus guy if he smokes or has a supplier, then you get him to get you that crap and ask for the suppliers name, and then what? Does Markus have to be taken in too?"

"Well I mean yeah, he's going to be the one who I'm giving the money to and he's gonna be the one who's actually giving me the ice."

Hank sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oh no, he's done something wrong.

"Connor you can't just manipulate this kid like this, don't you have some sort of moral compass?"

"I get what you're trying to say Hank, but I just want to get all of this shit off the streets. You know cases like this hit close to home for me."

Connor looked anywhere but at Hanks sympathetic eyes. They've been working together for a little bit over a year which means they've been friends for just as long. Both of them know the others strong and low points. Hank having lost his child in a crash and Connor having lost his brother to a drug overdose.

"If you want kid, I can talk to Fowler and get you off the case if you want."

"No! I just want to get done with this and bring those sick bastards in."

Hank looked at Connor and smiled sadly, he should trust Connor by now. They've been shot at together for fucks sake. As long as Connor follows the rules and is doing the right choices then Hank will let him have the case.

"It's alright, just make sure you're making the right choices. Don't make this kid make an irreversible bad decision."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so listen, I have an explanation for why this took long, it was finals week and I had to find out if I was going to summer school.(which I'm not thank god) So yeah enjoy this pile of trash:)


	6. Chapter 6

March 30, 2029

Saturday...

Fuck

Markus, 10:23 am  
Hey, this is Markus

Markus, 10:23 am  
I just wanted to know if you decided to go or not yet

Markus, 10:23 am  
The party starts at 6 btw

Markus, 10:24 am   
And if you don't have a ride i can take you if you want

Connor;), 10:43 am  
Hey yeah I'd like to go but honestly I don't have anything to wear

Markus, 10:43 am  
You dont have look like a model just wear some jeans and a shirt 

Markus, 10:44 am  
Hell that's what I'm wearing

Connor;), 10:44 am  
Well I don't want to bother you and your friends

Connor;), 10:45 am  
I don't know if I'll feel comfortable just standing their

Markus, 10:45 am  
Hey don't worry about all that

Markus, 10:45 am  
In fact my friends want to meet you

Markus, 10:46 am  
But I get it if you don't wanna come

Connor;), 10:52 am  
You know what 

Connor;), 10:52 am  
I think I will go

Connor;), 10:52 am  
You know i might as well get to know more people

Markus, 10:53 am  
Cool! So do you wanna a ride or do you have one?

Connor;), 10:56 am  
I don't have one

Connor;), 10:56 am  
Are you sure its ok if i ride with you I don't wanna be a bother

Markus, 10:56 am  
Nah don't worry about it

Connor;), 10:58 am  
Thank you so much

Markus, 10:58 am  
No problem

Markus, 10:58 am  
So what time do you want me to get you?

Connor;), 11:01 am  
5:30 should be fine if it's cool with you

Markus, 11:02 am  
Yeah sure just send me your address and I'll be there

Connor;), 11:02 am  
Cool it's-

\---------------------  
4:25 pm

"So he asked you to the party?"

Connor had set up a meeting with Chloe as soon as he said yes to going to the godforsaken party. 

"Yeah. I gave every excuse. I said I didn't have anything to wear, which is totally true, by the way. I told him, I wouldn't feel comfortable with all of his friends."

"But you still agreed to go?"

"Well yeah, I have to build up character. Make him believe that I'm a helpless little twink who needs protecting. And so then he'll stick up for me and sooner or later he'll want to do anything I ask of him."

Chloe looked at him with a perplexed expression. She didn't know what to say. He was going to manipulate one of her kids, the kids she worked so hard to gain trust from. 

She didn't want to know what he was going to do to Markus or what was going to happen to him after he was done with him. 

Changing the subject was obviously the only thing she could do.

"So theirs going to be a new undercover officer coming next week?"

"Yeah, his name is Gavin Reed. He's a real asshole. Don't trust him, he'll take any insecurities and use them against you. Their was this one time where I had told him about my broth-"

Connor had frozen on the spot. Eyes wide and mouth left open.

"About your brother?"  
Chloe asked slowly. Not knowing what she was going to get into if she kept on questioning him about his personal life. 

"No! Uh no, I.. All you need to know is that Gavin is a little bitch who takes advantage of people's vulnerabilities."

"Right. So when does Markus come and pick you up?"

Change the subject again. She wasn't making much progress with him. But then again Connor isn't a student, he isn't someone she should be analyzing  and talking about feelings with. 

"At 5:30, which means that I have to get ready. Can't wait to walk into a house filled with drunk, stoned, sex filled 20 year olds."

Chloe laughed a little, remembering that he, was in fact, also a 20 something year old.

"Talk to me tomorrow Connor."

"I will..."

\---------------------

5:28 pm

Two minutes before Markus should knock on the door. Was he too on time? Should he try to be fashionably late? He could walk around Connors building and waste time. Come back in like 10 minutes. But what if connor wanted him exactly on time, what if he's waiting for him just beyond the doors?

He could almost hear Norths nagging voice in his head. 'You're over thinking it again Markus.' 

Ok here's what your gonna do, stand their like a man until Connor is in front of you. But first, you have to actually knock on the door.

One 

Two

Thre-

"Oh hey Markus, didn't actually think that you'd be here exactly at three."

How...How did he know he was at the door?

"Uh yeah, is that ok. If you need more time to get ready I can wait for you."

"Nah it's fine. Come inside, I just need to style my hair and put on some decent clothes and then I'll be ready to go."

That's when Markus noticed Connors hair. If he thought his hair was cute when he first saw him, then his hair now was absolutely beautiful.

His hair was way more curly it was also wet. It basically looked like a curly mop was just thrown on his gorgeous head.

And then he saw his clothes, nothing too eye-catching to the normal viewer, but this was Markus we're talking about. He was wearing some gray sweats and a black tank top. Markus was focussing on all the wrong things, like Connors biceps, they weren't as big as his but Jesus Markus was mesmerized. And, hold up, is that a tattoo on his shoulder?

"Make yourself at home, I don't mind if you look around, mi casa es su casa or whatever."

"So, you live alone? I don't see or hear any roommate."

"Uh yeah, but I think I'm getting a roommate soon. I mean I do have a spare room plus I've heard rumors that a new dude is coming, like I don't know, next week."

Connor had gone down the hall to what Markus presumed was the restroom. His assumption was correct when he heard a hairdryer coming from said room.

"Yeah I've heard about a new student coming too. It's not often to hear about two new students coming in the same month."

Markus looked around and saw a poster on the wall. 

Nights of the black Death.

Wow. He wouldn't have taken Connor as a heavy metal kind of guy. 

...

Kinda hot.

5:42 pm

"Alright, let's go."

Lookin' like a fucking snack

He was wearing some black ripped jeans, a light gray shirt and a jacket that said 'not your grandson' with a red silhouette of a face with an x over both eyes.

"Yeah umm, do you wanna go somewhere first so we can waste some time. You know, so we won't be the first ones their."

"Yeah sure, how about 7/11, haven't been their in forever."

"Hell yeah, we can get some slushies."

"And some corn nuts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all wanna see some shit art follow my instagram https://www.instagram.com/lpinales93/


End file.
